


The Second Time

by DJBunn3



Series: Scarves [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Love Confessions, M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/pseuds/DJBunn3
Summary: The wind blows in a different direction, making Keith’s long hair fly around his face and dislodging his scarf, but he doesn’t seem to mind. It’s going to drive Lance nuts if he doesn’t fix it.“Here, wait,” he says, turning towards Keith and reaching out for the scarf. It’s soft under his fingers, splattered with a bit of leftover rain from the trees. He wraps it around Keith’s neck once more, then tucks the end under one of the loops.Keith just watches him the whole time with his stormy, too-intense eyes, and once Lance is done and standing back, he says, “I like you."*Sometimes Lance just needs to hear something a second time to really understand it.





	The Second Time

Lance often doesn’t pay enough attention.  
He’s not the best at reading body language, although he likes to think he has good intuition when it comes to expressions and tones of voice. Sentences that are phrased weirdly usually fly over his head, and he has to hear them again to really get what they mean. He zones out easily--all of his teachers know this, and luckily they don’t care. As long as he gets help from someone--and asks them to repeat themselves twice--it’s really not their problem where he learns the material.  
He’s not stupid. He gets good grades, he likes to read, he watches YouTube fan theories about his favorite TV shows and follows along for the most part. He’s smart, and he’s a hard worker, and sometimes he just needs to hear something again to really understand what it means.  
Right now, he and Keith are walking through the park, watching as crisp autumn leaves fall around them. Keith has his hands shoved in his pockets to protect them from the wind, and his neck is shielded by a long red scarf that he’s had since Lance gave it to him years ago. Lance’s own scarf has been lost for half that time, so he’s forced to hunch his shoulders up to his ears when a gust of ice cold wind blows past them.  
They walk in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the squirrels in the park as they make one last mad dash to store their acorns. A small black dog skitters around the play structure, followed by two bundled-up children holding hands and chasing after it.  
Keith says something that Lance only manages to catch the tail end of.  
“What?” he asks, turning his head and un-hunching his shoulders.  
“I said, what are you doing for winter break?” Keith repeats patiently, keeping his focus on the path ahead of them. “Are you guys going out of town again?”  
“Not this year,” Lance says, rubbing at his cold nose. They should really go back inside, but it’s quieter out here, and the weather will turn bad soon enough. “Why are you asking now? We’ve still got like, a month left of school.”  
“I was curious,” Keith replies with a shrug. He’s as straight forward as ever, but at least he’s honest. Lance likes those qualities on Keith; it makes him easier to understand, and it can be really funny sometimes.  
“What are _you_ doing for winter break?” he counters, elbowing Keith gently.  
“Going to see my family for a few days, but I’ll be back before New Year’s,” Keith says. His scarf is coming untucked, and Lance has a sudden urge to fix it.  
“New Year’s, huh?” he says instead. “Got someone special you want to kiss at midnight?”  
Keith just hums, and they resume walking in silence. Lance glances down at the path, then back up. The wind blows in a different direction, making Keith’s long hair fly around his face and dislodging his scarf even more, but he doesn’t seem to mind. It’s going to drive Lance nuts if he doesn’t fix it.  
“Here, wait,” he says, turning towards Keith and reaching out for the scarf. It’s soft under his fingers, splattered with a bit of leftover rain from the trees. He wraps it around Keith’s neck once more, then tucks the end under one of the loops.  
Keith just watches him the whole time with his stormy, too-intense eyes, and once Lance is done and standing back, he says, “I like you.”  
“I like you, too…?” Lance replies, confused. Keith doesn’t always understand social cues, so sometimes he says some weird stuff, but it’s not like Lance is gonna call him out for it. Keith grew up alone with his mom a few miles away from the nearest town, in a cramped research shack in the middle of a desert, and he gets made fun of enough because of it. He doesn’t need his best friend calling him out as well.  
But then Keith frowns. “No, I mean it. I like you.” He says it so simply, but there’s an air of defiance in his words as he stares at Lance, waiting. Neither of them move.  
“So… you mean… you _like_ like me?” Lance clarifies, wondering if he’ll need a third explanation. He and Keith are friends. Surely he can’t mean…  
“Yes,” Keith says, then turns and continues walking, like he hasn’t just dropped something huge on Lance. Like he hasn’t just turned the world upside-down. Like it isn’t even that surprising.  
“Hey, wait! Hold on!” Lance exclaims, lengthening his strides to catch up with Keith. “You’re confessing to me? And that’s it?”  
“What do you want me to do?” Keith replies, not bothering to slow down. “Serenade you? Write you poetry? Make a list of all the reasons why?”  
“Well, if you’re trying to impress me…” Lance jokes, laughing weakly. Keith doesn’t look impressed.  
“I just wanted you to know,” he says, keeping his gaze on the ground. “It doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to.”  
“And if I do?” Lance asks, boasting more bravery than he actually feels. “Want it to, I mean.”  
Keith stops, turns towards Lance, and- wow. If he’d thought that Keith’s eyes were too intense _before_ , they’re nothing compared to now.  
“If you do,” he says, completely serious, “then you should probably kiss me.”  
Lance swallows. Nods. “Okay,” he says hoarsely, taking a step closer to Keith. They’re chest to chest, standing in the middle of the park--seriously, did he _time_ this? Lance could probably count Keith’s individual eyelashes from this distance if he had the time.  
Instead he leans in and presses his lips to Keith’s. Keith’s mouth is warm, and his breath against Lance’s bare neck sends chills down his spine. Lance reaches up and twists his fingers into the fabric of Keith’s scarf, being careful to not pull it and start choking his new-- his new what? Boyfriend? Partner? Call him slow, but he still isn’t sure what this means.  
But for now, he doesn’t care. He probably should, but he’s too preoccupied with Keith’s lips on his, Keith’s hands on his waist, Keith’s hair tickling his face. It feels good, _right_ , but also kind of… normal? Nothing about Keith has ever been normal, but still. It’s not awkward, or embarrassing, or anything like that.  
Keith pulls away, and Lance takes the opportunity to fix his scarf again. “Don’t you get cold with this thing always falling off?” he asks, because it’s the first thing that comes to mind.  
“At least I _have_ a scarf,” Keith replies. “You don’t even have coat pockets. Aren’t your hands freezing by now?”  
“I make sacrifices for fashion,” Lance says, although his hands are pretty cold. Keith rolls his eyes good-naturedly.  
“Here,” he says, taking Lance’s hand in his and continuing down the path. Lance stares down at their hands as he walks, smiling to himself. It’s not the way he thought the day would go, but he’s certainly not complaining.  
He laces their fingers together gently, not feeling quite as cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bigger project coming out in less than a month that I really need to finish but this was short and gave me a break, and I liked the way it came out.  
> Disc: I don't have ADHD but my friend Wombat helped me edit the stuff I implied about it. Please tell me if I portrayed anything wrong!


End file.
